


Dance Goddess

by sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance floor was crowded, wasn’t an unusual thing, though. A young woman turned his attention upside down. All of his care was brought down to the energetic woman beneath the various lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralato Indah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ralato+Indah).



> crossposted in my journal  
> written for Ucchan <3

~  
The music bleared in his hearing once he stepped into the bar. He skimmed his sight to find his supposed to be acquaintance, a close one. They used to meet here after their Saturdays ended, only to share to each other about how the world is revolving around them. But before he could find his best friend, someone had caught his interest.

The dance floor was crowded, wasn’t an unusual thing, though. He went up to the second floor, standing almost right behind the DJ's counter. A young woman turned his attention upside down. All of his care was brought down to the energetic woman beneath the various lights. Her moves were perfect. The curves of her body swayed gracefully along the melody. The entire night chill he had felt before was suddenly flushed. He got emerged with the situation. The radiance from the dancing woman below made him felt the warmth.

He noticed it's not only him who directed attention to her. Most of the people surrounding the dance floor were amazed at her. She looked like a dance goddess, appealing the entire crowd with her joyful dance.

Once the music stopped, all the crowd cheered and made a big applause. A sheepish smile formed on her feature, making colors to both sides of her cheeks. Something in his self twitched. He needed to know her.

And without even waiting any further, he marched closer toward the young goddess.

"You're so fantastic. I bet you’ve been sent down by the angels. You must be one of the dance goddesses. I'm Matsumoto Jun. A dance goddess must have a name, no? What's yours?" He didn’t stop chanting. The words were leaked out like a water stream. This woman drove him high. He offered her his deathly smile. The most mesmerizing smile which has always been his point of affection in his self. None of the girls he knew ever rejected it. Even one of his colleagues ever said that he could be a top model rather than wasting his time staring at a graphs and tables in his desktop.

Yet, after ten seconds outstretching his hand, he didn't get a response. Instead, the young woman glared at him firmly. Like a bloodshot glare, a-do-not-touch-me-i-don't-know-you glare. She judged the man by staring at him head to toe. The way her eyes scanning him got him more excited. He rarely felt this sensation.

But then..

"Is there anything you need with my girl?"

Matsumoto Jun got back to the earth. The goddess threw him down from his high delusion. He gasped like a fish out of water. He swore if the light wasn't dim, they could have seen how red he was.

Oh, how could he handle this embarrassment.

"I just wanna know her name since she dances so flawlessly. I just can't tear my gaze away from her. You're a lucky guy, eh?"

The said guy wrapped his arm around the woman waist, whispering something he never acknowledged. He smirked at Matsumoto after sharing secret glances with the woman. "This is my Utsukushii-chan. She is a shy girl."

"Very pleased to know you then, Utsukushii-san." Matsumoto bowed awkwardly at them before going back to his heels and turning around, leaving the couple.

Feeling so ashamed, he walked back while continuously smiling at his silly demeanor. At a moment, he imagined himself to be with that Utsukushii-chan in the dance floor. Moving side by side, allowing their bodies to keep up with the upbeat melody, while sensing the sweet scent of her. Oh such a heaven.

Silly.

He let out a chuckle and continued to look for his best acquaintance.

What a night!

~~~

A couple of hours later..

"Matsumoto-san!"

He turned around, stopping his movement before stepping out of the bar. The previous goddess padded closer to him. It must be an illusion! Perhaps, he drank too much tequila, he thought.

"I'm sorry for my brother tease. He just enjoyed teasing new guy. He was just being overprotective to me."

Matsumoto assumed he must be very drunk. But no, he could feel a warm and soft touch electrified through his skin. The goddess poked his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah yes, you're the dance goddess. What's your name again?"

"Utsukushii Kato"

"Right, Utsukushii-chan."

A wide smile sprang on his face, affecting the woman beside him to smile as content as him.

They walked into the night side by side.

Matsumoto would never forget this night.

-End?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
